Tat Tvam Asi
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Conforme Mihael Keehl vai crescendo, ele descobre que existem mais do que cores primárias. E não tem certeza se aprova a descoberta.


**Tat Tvam Asi**

** 1. Vermelho.**

"Ele sobreviveu?"

Ela perguntou, um pouco ofegante. Os lençóis estavam manchados de sangue. Seu cabelo louro, tão dourado que na luz parece quase laranja, estava espalhado e sem brilho sobre o travesseiro.

"Ele sobreviveu?" Ela repetiu.

A amiga sentou ao lado dela e segurou-lhe a mão. Com força. Seus lábios eram pintados de um vermelho vulgar como o sangue dos lençóis. "Sobreviveu, Suze. Ainda está respirando e é um lindo menino."

Ela apertou os lábios. "Todos os anteriores morreram."

"Mas esse sobreviveu, Suze."

Apertou a mão da amiga com força. Ela olhou as paredes do quarto pintadas de vermelho vivo, o cheiro de perfume barato pairando no ar, as roupas de moral duvidosa jogadas sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira no canto. Uma lágrima escapou do canto de seus olhos.

"Pobre criança," Ela murmurou, antes de várias outras seguirem a primeira. "porque foi sobreviver?"

** 2. Azul.**

Ele nunca entendeu se sua mãe o tinha batizado por ironia ou por esperança. O nome de um anjo:_ Mihael_.

Às vezes, logo após acordar naquele quarto de paredes azuis, ele perguntava para a mãe. Ela respondia que fora por amor, que ele era a luz e o anjo da vida dela.

E ele concluia que era por ironia, porque logo depois ela se prostrava em frente ao espelho, espalhava aquela horrível sombra azul sobre os olhos e vestia aquela saia muito mais curta do que o aconselhável. Então, ela deixava de ser Suzan Keehl e se tornava Sininen.

Sininen. _Azul_. Mas Mihael só viria a ser fluente em finlandês muitos anos depois.

Sininen nunca falava com ele antes de sair.

E quando voltava, cansada e raramente vestindo exatamente a mesma roupa com a qual saíra, ela se trancava no quarto por vários minutos. E esses minutos Mihael em geral usava para se esconder.

Porque quando ela saísse, não haveria para onde fugir, e apenas seus gritos poderiam consolá-lo. Mas não era sua mãe. Era Sininen.

À noite, Mihael Keehl contava as manchas azuis no seu corpo.

** 3. Amarelo.**

Mihael gostava de seus cabelos um pouco compridos, como os da mãe. Ela detestava isso.

"Qual o problema, mãe? Até Jesus tinha cabelo comprido."

Ela sorriu arreganhado. "Pois é, meu filho. E não crucificaram ele?"

De vez em quando, Mihael se perguntava quem seria seu pai, e porque ele nunca aparecia para brincar com ele, ou lhe contar histórias.

Mihael subiu num banquinho para se olhar no espelho. Talvez fosse mais fácil descobrir, se ele não fosse praticamente a réplica carbônica de sua mãe. Os velhos azulejos, já amarelados, do banheiro emolduravam seu rosto e seu cabelo incrivelmente dourado. Uma mancha azul sobre seu olho esquerdo.

Em geral, quando se olhava no espelho, só conseguia ver sua mãe.

Mas hoje via Sininen.

Então, ele pegou uma tesoura antiga e começou a cortar seu cabelo, e cortar e cortar, até que ao seu redor parecia haver um campo de trigo em miniatura. Então, ele não via mais Sininen.

Apenas Mihael.

Mihael.

** 4. Branco.**

Um dia, Suzan Keehl não acordou.

Mihael acordou, no horário de sempre, e ficou na sala, esperando. Nas poucas vezes que sua mãe acordava atrasada, ela se vestia e saía tão depressa que parecia um furacão. Mas desta vez o tempo foi passando e não havia nenhum som.

Ele tentou se concentrar no livro e no caderno à sua frente. Aprendera a ler, sozinho, há pouco tempo. Estava tentando aprender a escrever. Aquelas linhas brancas o confundiam, e o atormentavam um pouco também. Linhas brancas esperando para serem preenchidas.

_E aquele silêncio_.

Por fim, abriu a porta e chamou pela mãe. Ela estava esparramada na cama. E havia aquele pó branco na mesa de cabeceira...

Ele a sacudiu de leve, chamando-a. Ela tinha os olhos revirados, não acordou. Mihael gritou, gritou e gritou. Sua mãe não fez menção de se mexer, mas uma vizinha tocou a campainha.

Mihael a guiou a venha senhora até o quarto da mãe. Ela torceu o nariz para tudo, mas quando entrou no cômodo, cobriu a boca com as mãos.

"Meu Deus," Ela falou, abafado. "meu Deus." Repetiu.

Não era apenas ele que tinha problemas com linhas brancas.

** 5. Preto.**

A ambulância só chegou quando anoitecia. Carregaram Suzan Keehl numa maca para a parte de trás do carro, e Mihael recusou-se a sair do lado dela sem uma palavra. Apenas a seguia, calado e sério.

Ele não estava chorando. Tinha pouco mais de três anos, mas compreendia a situação e seus olhos estavam secos.

No hospital, ele ficou esperando no corredor enquanto médicos entravam e saíam. Mas a única pessoa que se dirigiu a ele, muitas horas depois, trajava preto, tinha o cabelo apertado num coque e um crachá escrito _Assistente Social_.

"Mihael?" Ela perguntou, e se ajoelhou para ficar com os olhos na altura dos dele, o que não podia ser bom sinal. "Mihael, é você, não é?"

"Como está a mamãe?" Ele rebateu.

"Ela está fora de perigo, Mihael. Mas... ela ainda não está bem." Ela tinha falas e sorrisos ensaiados, mas evidentemente não esperava que uma criança pudesse ver através deles. "Não está bem mesmo. Você vai ter que passar uns tempos com... alguns amigos dela. Está bem?"

Não estava. Mihael tentou bater nela, empurrá-la, mas é claro que sabia que suas pequeninas mãos não teriam a menor chance contra o corpo esguio vestindo preto. Tentou fugir do hospital, mas não conseguiu passar da recepção.

Ele ficou acordado o tempo todo durante a noite mais escura da sua vida.

** 6. Cinza.**

Os meses que Mihael passou na casa empoeirada dos Szary ficaram marcados por muito tempo em sua memória como os piores.

O senhor Szary só era visto quando voltava do trabalho, quase ao anoitecer. Nunca dirigiu mais que três palavras consecutivas ao garoto. Mas a senhora Szary era muito pior.

"Você não precisa ter medo de nós, Mihael. Não somos como sua mãe."

E outras ofensas sutilmente disfarçadas.

Um dia, andando pela casa, Mihael descobriu o porão. A porta estava enferrujada, gasta e coberta de pó cinzento, mas quando ele a empurrou, ela abriu, rangendo, para revelar a maior biblioteca que o garoto já vira.

Todos os livros de capas cinzas, as páginas amareladas pelo tempo e pelo desuso.

Ele passava a maior parte das tardes mergulhado entre as estantes cobertas de pó, tentando desesperadamente entreter-se com a vida dos outros. Às vezes, fingia vivê-las. Fingia não existir. _Queria_ não existir.

O contrário do amor não é o ódio. É a indiferença. Quando estava com sua mãe, ele via cores, e na casa dos Szary não havia nada que não fosse pintado de cinza, frio, sóbrio e impessoal.

"Não se preocupe, Mihael," Disse a senhora Szary um dia, enquanto servia o jantar. O senhor Szary nem levantou o olhar, pois achava sua sopa de ervilha mais interessante. "nós não vamos te mandar de volta para aquela mulher."

Ele estremeceu diante da ameaça.

** 7. Marrom.**

Sua mãe lhe abraçara poucas vezes na vida, por isso, quando ela o fez, ele percebeu o quanto aquele momento era especial.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo, Mihael. Não vão tirar você de mim de novo."

E ele sentiu as pequenas lágrimas dela pingando em seus ombros. Em seguida, Suzan Keehl se levantou e tirou de cima da mesa uma barra marrom.

"Veja só. Tiraram minha dependência e a trocaram por _açúcar_. Nunca mais vou fazer mal a você, Mihael. Nunca mais."

Quantas noites Mihael não passou ao lado da mãe, simplesmente dando dentadas no chocolate, mesmo sem fome. Às vezes, ela começava a chorar. Às vezes tremia, ofegava. Quando atirou o doce longe pela primeira vez, Mihael foi buscá-lo, e mordeu encorajadoramente sua própria barra.

E da segunda.

E da terceira.

Na quarta vez, ele ficou parado. Mesmo sem fome, deu mordidas consecutivas na sua barra de chocolate, e esperou de coração apertado até que sua mãe parasse de chorar e se levantasse para pega o chocolate.

Era por causa do chocolate que o permitiram voltar para casa, e Suzan também sabia disso.

Por isso, sempre voltava a comer. Enquanto comesse, tudo estaria bem. Eles estariam juntos.

** 8. Púrpura.**

Aos quatro anos, Mihael começou a freqüentar a escolinha próxima de sua casa. A mãe o levava até lá todas as manhãs. Das primeiras vezes, ele agarrou-se à mão da mãe com força, temendo que fossem levá-la dele novamente.

"Não se preocupe," Ela sussurrava, afagando os cabelos dele. "eu estarei aqui para te buscar à tarde. Prometo."

As outras crianças estavam sempre correndo arduamente atrás de uma bola roxa, na quadra atrás. Foi uma surpresa para todos eles quando o garoto louro e magricela se tornou o melhor jogador que tinham.

Um dia, um velho veio à escola e ficou observando-o jogar. Quando afinal a partida terminou, Mihael não pensou duas vezes antes de ir falar com ele.

"Que foi?"

"Nada," Foi a resposta, num tom brando que Mihael raramente ouvia. Os olhos do velho eram tão azuis que pareciam ter um incomum tom de púrpura.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Roger. E o seu?"

"Mihael."

O velho se ajoelhou, coisa que obviamente não devia fazer, devido à sua idade. "Você é inteligente, Mihael. Não apenas corre atrás da bola. Você faz um _estratégia_."

** 9. Verde**

Num dia excepcionalmente lindo de primavera, Suzan Keehl quebrou sua promessa pela primeira vez: ela não estava esperando na porta quando chegou a hora de sair.

Mihael aguardou, estirado na grama do jardim e ouvindo todas as outras crianças irem embora. Jamais admitiria, mas estava nervoso. Sua mãe nunca se atrasava. Estar esperando é um ato de carinho facilmente identificado pelas crianças.

A diretora se aproximou. Seu sorriso tremia ligeiramente.

"Mihael. Sua mãe... sua mãe vai se atrasar um pouco. Ela acabou de ligar."

Ele assentiu e virou de lado. A grama estava verde-esmeralda, brilhante como nunca. E foi observando-a que ele ouviu as mulheres quase histéricas dentro da escola.

"O que vamos fazer?" Dizia uma, a voz aguda e trêmula. Era a sra. Zöld, que falara com ele pouco antes. "O que vamos fazer com o garoto? Ligaram do hospital. A _mãe _dele..."

"Não podemos contar para ele, Irvine." Ela a outra mulher, a baixinha e nervosa. "Mas mantê-lo aqui... não temos condições."

O coração de Mihael começou a bater mais rápido, mas ele não desviou os olhos da grama nem por um segundo e concentrou-se nas vozes. Elas ficavam cada vez mais distantes...

"Eu já sei, Irvine. Roger. Ele gostou do garoto, lembra? Se ele for para o orfanato Wammy—não, não chore. Se ele aceitarem o garoto—"

E ele não ouviu mais. As lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto para o chão macio e verde. Suzan Keehl morreu num dia excepcionalmente bonito de primavera.

** 10. Tudo, e nada.**

Havia uma coisa interessante sobre os olhos de L, e Mihael notou da primeira vez que o viu.

Todas as pessoas pareciam achar que os olhos de L não possuíam cor alguma. Mihael, ao contrário, encontrou todas as cores naquele olhar. Às vezes eram escuros como o chão, e ele podia seguia, chutando a terra, sem fazer barulho algum.

Às vezes, de um modo estranho, ele pareciam ficar claros como chá fraco. E tão pegajosos quanto mel de abelhas, pois era impossível escapar daquele olhar.

Os olhos de L eram como um lago muito fundo. Mas quando você mergulhava, descobria que era apenas uma poça de chuva. Se você insistisse, em breve eles seriam pouco mais que gelo sujo.

_Mudanças_.

Quando entrou no lar Wammy pela primeira vez, confuso, ele se deparou com aqueles olhos de pouco mais de dez anos. Foram os primeiros olhos que não lhe pediam explicações.

"Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou a voz clara de L. Ele não piscava. Mihael achou que se afogaria naqueles olhos.

"Mi—Mihael," Ele falou, muito baixo. L inclinou a cabeça para frente, tentando ouvir melhor. Seus olhar estava mais perto.

"Mello?"

Mihael, pequeno e confuso, assentiu. "Mello."

Os olhos de L eram caleidoscópios.

**X**

**N/A: Olá :D**

**Pequeno dicionário:**

**Sininen é Azul em finlandês  
****Szary é Cinza em polonês  
****Zöld é Verde em húngaro  
****Suzan é Lírio em inglês arcaico  
****Irvine é Rio Verde em inglês arcaico  
Tat Tvam Asi é Tu És Isto em... alguma língua.**

**Isso foi feito para o desafio 30 cookies (aos interessados, o link está no meu profile), sob o tema de **_**cores**_**. Esta é apenas uma teoria sobre o passado do Mello. Eu a fiz tentando explicar o motivo daquele channel odioso dele, e daquela cruz pendurada no pescoço.**

**Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas o Mello não me parece ser do tipo **_**bom cristão**_

**Sobre o final...**

**Bem, meu pai sempre me diz que o momento ideal de deixar uma festa é quando o anfitrião quer que você fique um pouco mais. Nunca deixe para sair quando já estão cansados de você. Este final foi pensado com base nessa regra de etiqueta.**

**Eu já estou trabalhando na próxima fic do desafio, com o tema **_**vaidade**_**, e também enfocando o Mello, mas com participações extras do Matt e do Near. ;D**

**Muitos trechos da fic foram baseados em letras da Regina Spektor. **_**Cinza**_**, por exemplo, foi escrita baseada totalmente da música **_**Somedays**__**Branco**_**, é a minha interpretação de **_**Edit**_**. (White lines on you mind... refere-se a escrever, ou às drogas?).**

**Acho que me estendi demais... Agradecimentos à Chibi Anne, por tudo!**

**Kisskiss.**


End file.
